A wireless LAN is a local area network that transmits over the air. Typically, one or more wireless base stations, which are also referred to as access points, are wired to an Ethernet network, while wireless adapters are either built into or attached to client devices. The access points and the wireless devices communicate via radio frequency over an area of several hundred feet through walls and other barriers. If there are multiple access points as in a corporation, for example, then roaming devices can be handed-off from one access point to another. One example of a wireless LAN standard today is 802.11.
For short distances between two devices, a wireless personal area network (PAN) may be used, such as Bluetooth. Bluetooth is an open standard for short-range transmission of digital voice and data between local devices, such as laptops, PDAs, imaging devices, phones, and desktop devices. Bluetooth supports point-to-point and multi-point applications, and has a range of 10 meters up to 100 meters with a power boost. Infrared transmission (IrDA) may also be used for very short distances between two devices, however, IrDA requires line of site between the two devices, while Bluetooth uses non-directional radio waves that can transmit through walls and other barriers.
One application for a wireless LAN is in the home for connecting two or more computers/devices. A home LAN is often the same Ethernet network found in companies, except that the home network is typically configured as one network, whereas a company may have many subnetworks for traffic and security purposes.
Not only is the number of wireless mobile devices being introduced to the market steadily increasing, but the types of devices equipped with wireless technology is also growing. For example, Bluetooth-enabled camcorders are now available. Currently, each wireless device, such as a camcorder or digital camera, is designed to work with any device connected to it that has appropriate connectivity, such as software and/or hardware drivers. Devices can be removed from a location, and moved to another location, and be set up to operate with no regard to device ownership. However, there is no knowledge or concept of an “owner” within a device. Thus, device theft is highly profitable, with little or no barrier to full use of a device by the new “owner.” Electronic devices are widely available on the black market in the form of stolen goods. There is no operational mechanism to prevent full use by non-owners.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for implementing and transferring device ownership in network devices in a manner that provides a barrier to device theft. The present invention addresses such a need.